The placement of downhole components such as, for example, permanent sensors for the monitoring of oil and gas reservoirs can help optimize the resource extraction process. Since permanent sensors are often placed behind casing (“behind-casing sensors”), such behind-casing sensors may not be easily accessed once the well construction has been completed. Additionally, it is necessary to deliver electrical power to the behind-casing sensors over the operational life of the system, which could be on the order of years. Delivering electrical power to behind-casing sensors may require significant modification to the usual downhole hardware. Therefore, what is needed is a method or system that addresses one or more of these issues, and/or one or more other issues.